New Wolf in Town
by GottaLoveWolfblood
Summary: Hi this is my first fanfic, so not to sure what to say... It was dark, dingy and cold; a new wolf is on the block, Maddy comes back to find her long lost Rhydian, but will the new wolf complicate things even more? Rated T, just to be safe :)


Ida's POV:

It was dark, dingy and cold. I'd been running for hours, I can't even remember what I'd been running from. The cold air stung my cheeks, as my hair whipped around my face. Gently sniffing the air, I tried to figure out where I was…nothing. The sun was setting over the hills, seeping out of the trees. It was getting dark, I had to go somewhere or I,I might die!

CRACK, there went a twig, someone was getting closer. My senses pricked up. There a dark silhouette stood, leaning against a tree. Before I could get closer enough it, disappeared into the darkness. I kept running towards the sent, it was no use it was gone.

Rhydian's POV

Slowly, turned my head, and squinted in the darkness, someone was standing a meter away from me, staring. Who was it?, I thought. Maddy is that Maddy! It didn't smell like her, the someone was starting to get closer. Scrambling, I stuttered into life again and ran, as fast as I could. Until I fell flat on my face, the cold winter leaves stinging my skin. I tried to get up but there was someone pinning me down. "HELP!" I cried "Please, help".

Ida's POV

Despairingly, I turned my back on what I'd just seen, kicking some hardened mud, with my Converse until it had become dislodged from the forest floor. Just as I was going to turn back, I heard a howl of peril, in the distance. I wanted to turn and investigate, b,but I just couldn't. I knew I'd caused to much trouble already.

Rhydian's POV

I felt my wolf veins running up my neck, I started growl quietly hoping it would realise who I was. This just made the strain stronger, it started to plummet more pressure onto my back. I wanted to cry, but I knew I was brave. I'd been through so much before…. FOSTER CARE… I wouldn't let this old wolf take me down.

Ida's POV

"WAIT, Please, just wait. You need to help me, please." There before me, stood a small ruff looking girl. Sweetly smiling at me, through her dark brown, straggly hair, which hung limply over her face. She had black ripped jeans on and a mud stained shirt. "What, who are you?" I called nervously picking up her sent, new… "Maddy Smith" she replied.

Maddy's POV

"WAIT, Please, just wait. You need to help me, please." I called. Her eyes travelled up and down my body, like she was inspecting it. It was dirty enough anyway. Finally she turned to my face, I gave her a limp smile, to make her feel, comfortable. When she nervously asked me, "What, who are you?". I gulped and answered, "Maddy Smith".

I knew she was trying to pick my sent up, intently, all the way there. I knew she was a wolf blood, but seriously! Maybe, she was testing me, part of Dr. Whitewood's 'gang', NO, I must stop thinking of that horrible woman, that teared me and Rhydian apart… Rhydian, I forgot about that, it's going to be so, awkward, meeting him after 1 and a half years…

Rhydian's POV

All of a sudden, a strong earthy sent hit me, along with another, quieter, sent. They were rushing towards me, at full speed, I'm safe, I thought…

Ida's POV

Maddy, told me to follow her, I obeyed her orders and slowly dragged behind her fast pace. I tried to take in another strong engulfment of her sent, but she was running now, quickly disappearing from my sight. Then I saw him, that guy again, this time pinned down by what looked like a red head, growling viciously just before his head.

Maddy's POV

"Jana," I screamed, coming to a quick halt just before the scene… there he was… "Rhydian," I whispered, so quietly that only I could hear myself talk, slowly I closed me eyes.

Ida's POV

"Jana,".. that's all I heard, Maddy suddenly came to a halt, slowly realising what was happening. Who's 'Jana'? I thought, trying to take in my environment. I'd been running for hours into a strange, new place, met a weird looking girl and now this! What the hell, have I got myself into?

Jana's POV

That's when I smelt HER, heard HER, looked at HER. She'd ruined everything, Rhydian was mine, always will be, now she just came along ruining the moment, I was going to convince Rhydian to come with ME! Now, she just going to come and save him, happily ever after. But, it's never 'happy', for me is it, NEVER, they hate me, they exiled me…


End file.
